


I Hope You Learned Your Lesson.

by OverwatchingYouSleep



Series: Voice Line-based Fics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bee Girl!Mei, Egg Laying, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Inflation, Oviposition, Pain, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep
Summary: Mei fills you up. With something.This is shameful kink gratification, nothing more.





	I Hope You Learned Your Lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the vault, significantly grosser than the last one, but hey. You'll still love it.

"It hurts more if you squirm, you know."

 

Her tone is earnest, but you know that's a lie. She wouldn't be truthful when she's trying to punish you.  In truth, the more you moved around, the more it eased the steady flow of eggs being deposited in your stomach. Leaving them to settle was what gave you a stomachache.

 

Of course, there were some pains that you couldn't help. For one, she was pushing her ovipositor as deep inside of you as she could fit it. The stretch your hole was forced to accommodate alone was enough to make you cry out in pain. You kept moving your hips around, trying to move the eggs in your stomach around, and Mei grabs you by your neck, sliding her sweet tongue down your throat. 

 

Her kiss was sloppy, her sugary sweet honey getting caught on every surface in your mouth and making you gag. Only when you finished it all did she detach her mouth from yours. 

 

"Stop it!" she chided you, her hands taking your hips and holding you still. You moaned, feeling her body pulsate as she deposited the seeds of her young inside of you. Your stomach was already distended, and it made you weak to even think about how much longer she would go.

 

"Mei," you groaned, burped, and took a deep breath. "Come on, I can't...do any more."

 

"Nonsense!" she said. Emptiness followed as she swiftly removed her ovipositor, shoving it back in just to get a scream out of you. Her eyes were lidded, dreamily gazing at you all the while. She truly looked pleased with how you sweated and panted from the physical strain.

 

"Mei, I'm serious, I really can't." You try to pull away, but of course she wouldn't allow for that. She just continued to fill you, adjusting for a better angle. Feeling ready to burst and desperate, you do the only thing you can think of: You reach up and yank at her antenna. 

 

"Ouch!" She released your hips to hold her head. You take the chance, prying yourself off of her and falling to the ground. Getting up proved to be a much harder task, you stomach weighing you down much more than you expected. You stumbled to your feet and fell again. Then, you decided crawling would be more efficient. You managed to get a total of three feet before Mei's hands dug into your shoulder.

 

"That wasn't nice!" she scolded, prying your legs apart with hers before shoving her ovipositor inside of you. You'd never been underneath her when she bred you, she would only allow you to sit in your lap, and now you understood why. It fucking hurt.

 

"Ow, ow! Ow, _Mei_ \--" She wasn't filling you up now; she was purely fucking you, shoving her ovipositor in and out of you as fast and as hard as she could. You cried and begged for mercy, but she didn't respond to any of it. The more your body sunk to the ground, the quicker she was able to hump you, until she had practically fucked you into the ground. 

 

Once she had you pressed to the ground, she released her final spray of eggs inside of you. That happened to be your breaking point, and when she finally pulled out of you, a mixture of honey and eggs came gushing out of your abused hole, providing you both instant relief and extreme embarrassment. 

 

You wanted to cover your shame, but Mei still held you down, admiring her work with a giggle.

 

"Looks like you made a mess," she commented, then met your eyes. "Well, **I hope you learned your lesson."**

 

You nodded wordlessly, and she placed a delighted kiss on your ass. 

 

"Good!"

**Author's Note:**

> Woahhh @overwatching-you-sleep.tumblr.com


End file.
